


The Princess and The Panther

by Heartofthekingdom03



Category: Bleach
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Fights, Love, Post-Winter War (Bleach), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofthekingdom03/pseuds/Heartofthekingdom03
Summary: When Grimmjow is forced to live in the Human World, he is forced to reside with Orihime. He hates everything about this world, from the places, the smells, and especially the people. But she might be the only exception. Orihime doesn't know how much living with Grimmjow will affect her life or her romantic feelings for Ichigo, wspecially when a powerful new enemy is on the rise. After all, He won't be leaving for while.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Im Heartofthekingdom! I would like to say that I live the AO3 community and Im so happy to present my bleach stort to you all. This story is on another website as well but I will constantly update until AO3 gets caught up! (I won't disclose the website to avoid spoilers!) 
> 
> Without futher ado lets get started!

  
If someone told Grimmjow that he would have to live in the human world 5 months ago, he would have killed them with his bare hands and completely turn the corpse to ash. Yet, here he is. In the human world. In a fucking gigai. Living with a fucking human. And attending hell, oh he means school. Fucking school. It was all Urahara's damned idea. The Soul Society thought it would have been dangerous for Grimmjow to be loose in Hueco Mundo.

What a bunch of pansies.

The war was over. Aizen was finally defeated, Orihime had been rescued, and the Arrancars and Espanda were put at bay. Except one. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a whole other story. 5 months after the war's end, the Soul Society gave Grimmjow a decision (He was running rapid in Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society were getting concerned). He would either be imprisoned for life, he would have to live in the Human World and help protect it, or he could be killed on the spot. Grimmjow chose the lesser of the three evils.

Death.

However, that is when Kisuke Urahara decided that imprisonment wouldn't be necessary. He suggested that Grimmjow stay since he would be valuable in the future. Oh, boy Grimmjow had a field day when he said that. Curse words were said, gestures were given. Poor lesser Soul Reapers were thrown across the room and now there was a huge hole shaped like a body in the all. Legend says, that hole never got fixed after that day. All in all, Grimmjow didn't want to be "a fucking puppet for the damn Shinigami's ass". To be put lightly. Urahara didn't budge though. That's when he gave Grimmjow the perfect idea.

"If you stay, I will arrange for you to fight Ichigo. Think of it as a deal. We get what we want, and you get what you want. A rematch with Ichigo. What do you say? Unless you want to die and never get revenge on him again." Urahara taunted.

Grimmjow put up quite a fight (an actual physical fight ,in which Grimmjow totally lost), but in the end he said fine. That part was done, but there was another problem. Where was he going to stay? The Soul Society had trouble with that one. Urahara would have gladly put up with Grimmjow, letting him sleep in the training ground. Grimmjow, however hated that idea. The idea of him staying with the Kurosaki family was hated even more than staying with Urahara. The other options were for him to stay with Chad, Uryu, or Orihime. Since Grimmjow didn't know Chad and hated the Quincy boy, the only option was Orihime.

It wasn't a completely (using that word loosely here) a bad choice either. Orihime and Grimmjow had met before, he saved her once from two Arrancars. She restored his arm. He almost choked her out...twice. It would work out... sort of.

"All right then! Let me call up Orihime and let her know. Then she would take you to her house." Urahara explained as he went off to get his phone.

Grimmjow just grunted and turn his head to the side. This whole thing was full of bullshit. Grimmjow could have easily killed the soul reaper freaks and ruled over Hueco Mundo like he was doing. But, they caught him and forced him to comply. Don't ask how, just thinking about it made Grimmjow boil over with anger.

It was about 10 minutes before the door to Urahara's shop suddenly opened. It revealed the auburn haired teen, Orihime. Her hair clips were both at one side of her hair, as her usually loose hair was in a pony tail and slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a plain black crop top with some pink fitted sweatpants, something different for the summer.

Orihime was starting to get out ingredients to bake a cake for Tatsuki, which was for the girl's win at the Karate Championship on Friday, when Urahara called. (Orihime was given EXPLICIT instructions on what not to do with the cake for the sake of getting indigestion). At first, Orihime was reluctant. Of course she knew Grimmjow, but the last time she saw him was 6 months ago when he tried to kill Ichigo. However, Urahara calmed her nerves saying it would be different this time around. Orihime had the right to still refuse, but she said she would do it.

Grimmjow turned his head towards the door and saw the girl. Blue met Brown as they both held their gazes before Urahara let out a happy "Orihime! You are here!"

Orihime started to walk into the shop and gave a large grin to Urahara. Grimmjow let out a disgusted snarl. She was too damn happy all the time, and it made him want to slap the shit out of her. But, he couldn't. Sadly.

"Now Orihime, thank you for doing this. I know this may be a huge adjustment, but the Soul Society had no other option that wouldn't lead to chaos." Urahara said.

"It's fine ! I am glad to help out, and it will be fun! Like some sort of new adventure!" Orihime said happily. She glanced over at Grimmjow who was waiting by the exit with his eyes close. He was this close from destroying the place. But, that damn Urahara said he had to be in a gigai. It was so fucking uncomfortable and he was on edge. One happy note from the bomb shell teen would send her flying. Gigai or not.

"Are you ready to go?" someone asked beside him. Grimmjow opened one eye and looked down to see Orihime looking up at him.

Grimmjow got a good peak of her cleavage and started to smirk.

"Yes, let's just get the hell out of here." he said.

Walking back to her place was deafening. Every time she would bring up something to start a conversation, he would tell her to shut the hell up. Grimmjow even flipped her off. Once they reached her home, Grimmjow immediately made a b-line for the kitchen, cursing out that he was hungry. Orihime sighed. When Ichigo and the others found out about this, they would not be happy. She just had to keep Grimmjow away from them for the next day or two, just until Urahara breaks the news that she was living with a mass murdering Espada hell bent on killing Ichigo Kurosaki. Yeah, like that will sit well.

"Yo woman! Where the hell is all the good food in this place!"

Orihime then walked into the kitchen. " Well, I have a sandwich I didn't eat from earlier. You could have that." She said with a big smile. Orihime failed to mention the ingredients in the sandwich.

Grimmjow growled at her and went for the sandwich. He took a bite out of it. Poor not so innocent Grimmjow.

They didn't speak for the rest of the day. More like Grimmjow ignored Orihime the whole day after tasting her disgusting sandwich.

"Are you trying to fucking poison me!" Grimmjow yelled.

" I'm sorry! I thought you might like it, then again everyone never actually tried my food before..." Orihime then started to ramble on about the food combinations she usually eats.

"Oh! And i really like red bean paste! It goes with everything, especially ice cream!" 

Orihime was promptly ignored.

Later on that evening, Grimmjow was lying in the sofa watching some TV program. They already ate some ramen for dinner. He refused to let Orihime cook him anything.

Orihime came out in the living room to wish Grimmjow goodnight.

"Night Grimmjow! Ill see you in the morning."

Said man grunted and glanced at the human girl.

Holy shit.

Orihime was wearing some sleeping shorts and a tank top. No bra. So her chest was on full unrestricted display. Grimmjow started to sit up and slowly walked over to the girl.

Orihime backed into the wall behind her and looked at Grimmjow. There was a look that flashed in Grimmjow's electric blue eyes. Lust? Hunger? Anger? She couldn't tell. His bare chest pressed against hers. Orihime could feel his abs on her breast and suddenly felt exposed.

"G-Grimmjow, wha.. what are yo-"

Grimmjow started to lean his head towards the girl's pink lips. Orihime held her breath, still looking into Grimmjow's eyes. Her face turned 50 shades of red as he got closer. He saw the slight fear in her eyes and boy did he crave it. He especially liked in her he slapped his hand next to her head and saw her flinch. Her body started to shake. No matter how much time has passed, no matter much she changed. Orihime Inoue was still that scared little girl trapped in Hueco Mundo.

" Did you expect me not to do something, princess?" Grimmjow whispered huskily.

Orihime let out a shaky breath.

"I d-don't know what you are t-talking about."

Grimmjow smirked. So she wanted to play the age old game of hollow catches pray. Too bad for the auburn teen... he fucking loves this game.

" Things may be different how they used to be. But don't forget who I am woman. I'm motherfucking Grimmjow. I can and will hurt you mentally-" Grimmjow then brushed the side of Orihime's face lightly. " And very physically. Night Princess. "

Orihime quickly bowed and ran into her room. When the door Grimmjow's smirk turned into a frown. Playing with the princess was fun, but it wasn't worth the the hell bent restrictions placed on him. He growled.

"What the fuck did I agree to?"

Orihime slid on her door after she closed it. Grimmjow was just playing with her mind. She just needed time to adjust to his attitude. And his threats. And his strength. Not to mention figure out a way for him not to start a fight with her friends. Orihime sighed and walked to her bed, as she turned off the light, she peered underneath her door and saw that the TV was still on. Grimmjow was still up.

A ex-Espada was sleeping in her living room with no shirt and had the powers to kill her. Letting those words sink in, Orihime stared at the ceiling. The worse thing about it was, was that she missed the blue-haired's heat. She wanted him closer, for him to pull even closer. The auburn girl closed his eyes and let out a puff.

"What did I agree to?


	2. Insult Me

Living with Grimmjow for the past 2 weeks had more downs than ups. Since he was new to the Living World, it was Orihime's job to show him around. And boy, Grimmjow was not the best tourist. Everytime Orihime showed the blue haired espasda somewhere around town, he would complain. Then he would get angry, saying how he wish he cluld kill everyone in sight. Then he would complain about being so angry. It was a tiring process that happened every. single. day.

Today, unfortunatly, Grimmjow hated the most. Which meant he would be complaining in Orihime's ear the whole time. yay. Today was the day that Urahara was going to tell Ichigo and the others about his residency in the world of the living. How did they not already know he was here? Simple. Urahara gave Grimmjow some gadget to hide his resitue, So he was able to go undetecged for the past 2 weeks. Having this secret emotionally damaged Orihime. She was hiding something for her friends. She was hiding from Ichigo. She never did that before and it was killing her.

But today, they will finally know the truth. All hell was about to break loose.

Grimmjow was not happy what so ever. The fact that he had to explain himself to that fucking shinigami made his blood boil. He was the king of the Hueco Mundo! He didnt need to explain anything to anyone. But here he was, walking down the street with the Princess.

Speaking of the princess, she seemed nervous about something. She wasn't saying anything. She was just walking. It pisses him the fuck off.

"Oi! What's your deal Princess? You haven't said a word all day. What the fuck is wrong with you? Your brain is damaged or something?" Grimmjow snarled.

Orihime looked up to the Grimmjow. He was glaring at her with those electric blue eyes. Eyes that could make a girl melt. If they didn't know the real him.

"No I am just nervous that is all."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Nervous about what? That your little friends will end up fighting me?"

Orihime stopped suddenely. Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at her. Her smokey grey eyes stared back at him. The last he had seen that look from her was back in Hueco Mundo.

"Yes! I don't want anyone to fight over this. You all can get hurt from this and it will be because of me!", Orihime said.

Grimmjow suddenly felt fed up. This girl was always saying some stupid shit about not wanting people to get hurt, yet wants to fight? Makes no fucking sense. Grimmjow then grabbed Orihime's arm and pushed her into a nerby allyway.

"W-what are doing Grimmjow?" she asked.

Grimmjow pinnes her against the wall, and all of a sudden Orihime was having a deja vu moment. She knew where this was going to end up , and she was going to stop it.

"Get off Grimmjow. Now" Orihime said with a determined voice.

Grimmjow snarles at her.

"You are such a fucking annoyance! Explain Princess!"

Orihime was confused. What was he so angry about this time? What did she need to explain?

Grimmjow noticed the look of confusion and slammed her hand against the wall, likw he did all those weeks ago.

"Explain why the hell you hate violence so much yet you want to fight! It makes no fucking sense! You went to Hueco Mundo to save these bullshit people of yours, and you didn't do shit! You want to fight in fricken battles, but don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I-I, I don't..."

"Explain why the fuck you are so obessed with that damned Kurosaki! I know that is why you are really nervous! You think I don't know, huh Princess?! What has he ever done for you?!"

Orihime's eyes widened and she started to tremble a bit. This wasn't what she ever to talk about with anyone. To defend her feelings for Ichigo to this ex-Espada, it never crossed her mind that this would ever happen. Never the less, she looked dead into his eyes and said,

"Ichigo cares a lot about his friends and family! He protects me ,and he has saved my life many times!"

"That's cause your too weak to protect your own damn self."

The world stopped after he said that. Even Grimmjow knew he fucked up and went too far. Orihime's expression was unreadable. Her grey eyes suddenly lost some color and her trembling stopped. Grimmjow backed away from her.

"Fuck, listen Princess I-"

Orihime turned out the alleyway and walked towards Urahara's shop and didn't say another word.

Urahara's shop became like junior high's school dance. Too much people in one room, with akaward tension. Orihime had not spoken a word to Grimmjow since they came. They were just waiting for Ichigo and the others to arrive.

Urahara noticed the tension between the two. In fact, Urahara even noticed the Orihime avoided talking to him too much. Something happend betweens those two, and he wanted to find out.

"So, how is your time living with Orihime beem Grimmjow?" Urahara asked, prying for some sort of answer.

"Fuck off."

Guess not well, Urahara thought. He then turned to Orihime.

"Well, how about you Ms.Inoue, Grimmjow been a good roommate?"

Orihime looked up and smiled, "We get along just fine!" Her smile, it was extremely forced. Her whole face screamed mental pain.

That bad huh?

Soon the door in the door in the front jingle, signaling the arrival of the others. Orihime's body froze, Grimmjow closed his eyes and snarled, and Urahara opened his fan to hide his smirk.

Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Shop at my redbubble store at Renren001.redbubble.com!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second to last weekend of summer ,and Grimmjow was dreading every waking moment of it more than usual. Orihime was doing lots of "back to school preparations", which meant getting school supplies that littered the whole floor and apparently cleaning. Lots and lots of fucking cleaning.

As she put it, "Cleaning is a back to school tradition! Once you are done with a tiring first day, you don't want to come home to a dirty house!"

It has been a tiring month for both of them really. Orihime and Grimmjow have been going back and forth between Soul Society and Urahara for weekly check-ins on his behavior. Plus there was there was enrolling Grimmjow in school. It took a lot of time and fake documents to get him cleared to be a third year student with her. But it worked out in the end. Worked out for Orihime at least.

Grimmjow was still just miserable.

The fact that he even had to attend school was already damaging to his pride, but he had to be in the same class as that Kurosaki pushed him over the edge. So it was pretty obvious that Grimmjow was pissed. Extremely.

Orihime, of course, notices this. She didn't want Grimmjow to end up so mad that he punches a poor kid's lights out on his first day. Or picking a bloody fight with Ichigo. No, all of this had to be avoided. Orihime was determined to cheer Grimmjow up before they went clothes shopping next weekend, which she knew he would hate.

Orihime grinned to herself and ran from cleaning the kitchen to the living room, her yellow sundress slightly rising because of the rushing air. She saw Grimmjow on the couch wearing nothing but black basketball shorts and a white rag on his head.

Orihime blushed. Couldn't he put on a shirt or something? If Tasuki or someone who knew her from school saw a shirtless guy on her couch, too many rumors might be said. Orihime turned around and slapped her face. She needed to get it together. This was Grimmjow. He was basically a live in bully.

Grimmjow hardly paid attention to her. He was focused on the TV. It was some superhero movie, and they were fighting some purple guy. It caught his interest and suddenly he was no longer cleaning.

"Grimmjow!"

He groaned. She had to had bother him right then. Orihime stepped in front of him and shook his shoulders. Grimmjow at that point was one second away from back handing her across her apartment. Orihime stopped and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What. Can't you see I'm cleaning here."

Orihime giggled. "All I see you doing is watching Avengers."

"Well I did clean your fucking living room with no complaint. I needed a damn break."

Orihime didn't know who he was fooling. He complained every time he had to pick up the rag. The only reason why he stopped was because she offered take out for dinner. But he was right about one thing.

A break. That word drilled into her mind. It is what he needed. What they both needed honestly. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Orihime stood and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, annoying him ten fold.

Orihime started to smile and said," Get up and get dressed!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her. He was way too comfortable and invested in this movie to go anywhere.

"I'm not doing anything." He growled at her.

She pouted, "Come on Grimmjow! We are going somewhere."

"Going where exactly Princess?"

"Out!"

That was way too vague. For all he knew, the Princess might bring him to a red bean paste factory. Grimmjow grimaced just imagining it.

"No." He said.

Orihime would not back down though.

"Please? We are going to do some exploring and to go have fun."

"No thanks. I'm good here on damn couch and watching the movie that you keep freaking blocking."

Orihime then quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She jumped onto Grimmjow's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. If she wasn't so focused on getting Grimmjow to agree to go with her on her surprise outing, she would have blushed and ran from the position.

Grimmjow suddenly had an evil glint in his eye. He was watching something and she just came and turned it off? He did not once acknowledge the position they were in. He was too busy blinded by rage.

"What.the.hell.Orihime!"

Oh. He was mad. He never called her by her real name unless he was mad. Orihime did feel a bit guilty about turning off the TV, but now was not the time. She had a plan and it needed to go through.

Orihime then said, "No more cleaning. No more being trapped in the house. No more worry about school starting. None of it. We are going to go out and do something right now."

Grimmjow unconsciously wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist. She didn't notice.

"I am all for no school and cleaning Princess, but I know damn well where ever you want to go will be a headache and a nuisance for me."

Orihime gave her best puppy dog eyes, like that would have an affect on Grimmjow. It won't.

"Grimmjow, It's one of the last weeks of summer. After this, it will just get hectic. Homework, classes, Soul Society, Ichigo, Urahara. All that will just increase."

Grimmjow snarled at her words.

"See this is why I want to have one last hoora!" Orihime touched his face, directing his eletric blue eyes to face her smokey gray ones. She gave a small smile. She pushed her auburn hair from her face for a moment before she spoke again.

"I get it you know. You were forced into living here. You are being forced to go to school by people you hate. We have been doing but hounding you for the past two months and doing school stuff for past couple of weeks. I want us to get out, relax, and breathe!"

Grimmjow looked at Orihime. Since being here, all he has done is make her miserable and she still wants to make him be the one that's comfortable. He hated oweing favors to anyone, and this was no exception. The Princess put up with him with little complaint and was even buying him clothes and supplies next week. He owed her. Big time.

Grimmjow scoffed and turned his head away.

"Tch. Whatever."

Orihime's smile reached ear to ear as she jumped off Grimmjow's lap and twirled around. "Whatever" in Grimmjow speak meant yes. Orihime yanked him off the couch and pushed him into her room. Since it was only a one bedroom apartment, Orihime had to buy draws and a tall dresser for his newly bought stuff and leave it in her room. Grimmjow slept in the living room on a pull out sofa bed Urahara bought for them 3 weeks prior.

Orihime said excitedly, "Great! Now go change! This will be the best day ever!"

Sighing, Grimmjow already knew the rest of this day would cause a major migraine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also want to announce my official redbubble store at Renren001.redbubble.com! Click on a design/ product you like, you can but that product or scroll down to see "Also Available On" to see that design on over 20 other different products! 
> 
> I also take requests on what you want to see on a product as well as commissions for stories and art, more info on that will be on my profile page! New chapter will be posted in a week!


End file.
